ElevenAmy Mindscape Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: A What If if Eleven didn't push away Amy the night before her wedding. Contains a grab bag of kinks. Very NSFW.


Eleven pulled away from Amy's kiss with a slight look of shock and reprehension still on his face. "No, Amy, I can't. You're getting married tomorrow."

Amy stared at him sternly. "Yes, tomorrow for Rory. We could go away for eons if we wanted to and still be back in time for a quick 'I do'." Her hands dropped to his sides and she held his. "Come on, Raggedy Doctor. Don't you ever get lonely, out there in the stars? Just once, connect with someone."

Eleven stammered for a moment, not quite sure what to say. He regained his composure and smirked. "Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. I suppose Rory can wait a day, no matter how long of one it is."

Amy smiled, and pushed him roughly onto her bed. "First thing's first. We get rid of that dumb bowtie." She reached for it but he swatted her away.

"No, the bowtie stays. Bowties are cool. Everything else can go, except the bowtie. Oh, and the socks. I don't want to get cold feet."

The two disrobed quickly. Amy spun to face him, her large breasts swaying in the wake of her movement. "Let's get one thing straight. This isn't your first time, is it?"

Eleven chuckled awkwardly and adjusted his bowtie. "Well, I mean, no, I can't say I've done it while being stared at by pictures and dolls of myself."

"Okay, good, because otherwise this might have been a little weird for you."

Eleven asked what she meant as she opened the second drawer in the dresser next to her bed. She pulled out from it a few brightly colored objects of various shapes. "I got lonely after a while. And then I had Rory. And then Rory got boring. We picked up a few tricks."

Amy placed the first object, a plastic ring, over Eleven's currently soft member. She fondled him lightly until, in response, it grew, expanding to something any human would be more than proud of, becoming tightly bound by the ring.

She took the second, a bright blue rubber pseudo-cock, and began to lick it all over, coating it in her saliva. When it was thoroughly lubricated, she pressed the head to her rear and slowly inserted it up her ass. When it was in place, she twisted a knob at the base, and it began to audibly vibrate.

The last two objects were a pair of clothespins, both pink. Amy flicked her nipples until they hardened and attatched one to each. "You're not bothered by any of this, are you Doctor?"

Eleven was clearly bewildered, but had already committed himself, and was already been trapped by the ring. "No, not at all Pond, though I suppose I can't call you a 'girl' anymore. No, you're definitely a woman now."

Amy got onto her bed, straddling Eleven, hovering inches above him. She eyed him. "Your bowtie is still dumb."

"Bowties are co-ooooh," Eleven was cut off as Amy pounced on him, driving herself onto his dick. She began to grind her lower torso back and forth, the dildo in her ass creating a sensation that Eleven hadn't felt in a very long time.

"You know, I could just sit like this. We'd both enjoy it. We'd just keep vibrating until we were finished."

"Yes, we could, but you're tired of waiting, aren't you Pond?"

"Yeah, you're right. So now, instead of waiting, I'm just going to take what I want." Amy reached forward and pinched Eleven's nipples tightly, far tighter than the clothespins were on her. He gasped in pain that quickly turned to pleasure as she twisted and began sliding up and down on his shaft.

After a minute Amy's movement slowed to a halt. She raised an eyebrow at Eleven. "Doctor, what's going on?" Neither could see it, but both could feel it.

"My, uh, my body is compensating for the restricted blood flow by increasing blood pressure. And the increased blood pressure, is, well."

Amy shuddered as the growing filled her. The head, in particular, had grown so large that she found it nearly impossible to pull him out of her.

"I'm sorry, Pond, it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, Doctor, I can't say it does. I also can't promise that it won't for you when this is done." Amy pulled herself upward as hard as she could, and while eleven only moved a fraction of an inch from inside of her, she could see the sensation caused by the friction wash over him.

With the same intensity she dropped herself onto him, only gaining the distance that she had lost in the previous attempt, but causing Eleven to spasm once more.

Eleven was gripping the comforter of the bed tightly with his hands, not really sure of what to do. "Good lord, Pond, if I had known I'd be holed up in Wakefield Prison, I would've brought a lockpick."

Amy continued like this for minutes, the vibrations gently teasing them. Eleven already began begging for release. "Pond, I don't think I could show up to your wedding like this. We'd be wearing the same dress."

"You know, Doctor, if these jokes keep up, this," She twisted the knob on the shaft in her ass, and the vibrations grew more intense. "This will be going in your mouth. Are we clear?"

Eleven, despite the fact that Amy was thoroughly lodged on him, stood up off the bed, carrying her with him. "Ah, no, that's enough." He struggled to make his way over to his coat and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

Amy smiled. "And where are you going to put that? I'm already overbooked."

"Ah, no. That will be for this..." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the plastic ring around his cock. It snapped in two, and fell away. "Now I'll be able to. Oh my." As the blood left Eleven's member, he felt it become hypersensitive. Amy took notice of this and began to ride him, rough and hard.

Within seconds, Eleven had been brought to his limit. Thinking quickly, he brought his hands to her temples. Everything went black.

Amy awoke in a dark space. Her arms and legs were bound to a plush red throne-like chair. "Doctor? Doctor, where am I?"

Eleven walked in from seemingly nowhere. "We're in my brain, Pond. Rather, our brain. I'm a touch telepath. I brought us in here because, well, there's a lot less shame in here. You wanted things to be different, because normal is boring. Well I'm going to try and make things as different as they can be."

"So, I've searched my mind for all manner of creepy and crazy critters, disarmed of course, not that it matters, since we're still back in your room, moments away from a messy ending. Nonetheless, we can have a little fun here." Eleven held up the sonic screwdriver. A grate materialized in the ground, and a green ooze began to seep out of it.

"Doctor, what is that? You tell me what that is, right now."

"It's normally a 'Scoorilate', an acidic slime-construct found only on the planet Garitus Six. I've modified it to be very very not-acidic, and very very hungry."

"Hungry for what, exactly?" Amy struggled slightly as the slime began to slink towards the throne.

"You. Again, don't worry, completely harmless. But that doesn't mean boring."

The Scoorilate pulled itself up the throne, in-between Amy's legs, which were already spread open by the clasps binding her in place. It forced its way into her, filling every nook and cranny.

"Doctor, I don't understand. If it can't eat me, how is it going to f- Ooooh, my god. Oh my god." Once inside, the Scoorilate began to vibrate with ferocity, causing Amy to squirm violently.

"Because the Scoorilate can't feed on you directly, it's going to vibrate, dislodging any bacteria you're carrying on you. Oh, don't give me that look, everyone carries bacteria on them."

Amy quickly went from squirming to moaning to crying out. She was building up towards a finish. Right before she could, Eleven snapped his fingers, and the Scoorilate vanished.

"D-Doctor. Why. Ww-why would you do that?"

"Because we're not done, of course."

Eleven reached down and picked up a small box that Amy hadn't noticed before. It was cubic, and pitch-black, except for two hinges on one side, and an ornate lock on the other. He used the sonic screwdriver on the lock, causing a 'click'. Eleven opened the box slowly, and pulled out a small purple patch of silk.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?"

Without a word, Eleven placed the silk on her chest. Immediately, it revealed itself to not be silk, but another organism. It latched onto her and began to spread outwards, coating her body.

"They're called Aaran Sacks because eventually they just fall off of things and form these sort of animal-shaped bags."

The Aaran Sack completely enclosed Amy entirely, except for her neck and head. "I don't feel anything." The organic suit then began to squirm around her. "Ah, I take it back. I feel something. Definitely."

Inside, the smooth surface of the suit had expanded, pressing lightly against her. It then extruded nubs everywhere, which grew into tiny tendrils.

The tendrils began to move, exploring every inch of her, caressing her most sensitive spots. Those around her lower lips reached inwards, grabbing the walls and opening a hole in the suit of the same size. "Doctor, are you tagging in now?"

"No, no, Pond. I had my fun. Did you know the Aaran Sacks are symbiotic with another species?"

A large slug-like creature slid out of the darkness. "These are Kellers. They're too slow to catch prey and too weak to force them to do anything. The Aaran Sacks, as you can see, make things a little easier. In return, normally, the Aaran Sack gets to eat whatever's left after the host dies, but, again, completely harmless."

The Keller approached Amy's opening. It emitted a soft gurgling noise, and began to spray a thick, clear goo out of a small hole at the top of its head, into her. Amy laughed. "A little too eager, then?"

The Keller continued forward burying itself in Amy and the goo. After becoming sufficiently planted, it stopped. "Doctor? Is something wrong with your specimen?"

Eleven said nothing as, after thirty seconds, the Keller reversed its movement. Amy quickly cried out as the slime made its use apparently. It bonded to her, and as the Keller tried to pull out, it pulled on every part of her. "Oh. Oh my, god, Doctor. It's going to fuck me inside-out."

Amy screamed in delight, as while the keller has been working on her front, the Aaran Sack's tendrils had coalesced at her behind, forming a massive tentacle that forced its way into her ass.

Meanwhily, microscopic nematocysts fired into her from every other part of the suit. The small toxin amplified every sensation she received. Amy began bucking around like a maniac, trying to force more of the tentacle into her and pull harder on the Keller.

Amy was quickly brought to climax many times in just a few short seconds. "Doctor! Doctor, I'm going to lose it! It's too much!"

Eleven snapped again, and both the Keller and the Aaran Sack vanished.

Amy took a long time to recover. "Is that it, Doctor? Do we go back now?"

"Not quite, Pond. I have one more creature in store."

Eleven pointed his sonic screwdriver at the grate. It swung open as a small platform raised, carrying on it a large steel cube. "I'm sure you've realized by now, there's more to this than meets the eye."

The cube elevated a few inches as treads expanded outward from beneath it, and it rolled forward, stopping just in front of Amy. The front face of the cube opened up, and a metal rod pushed out of it, settling itself just inside of Amy. After a few seconds it retreated. The surface of the rod began to ripple, change, transform, until it became a cock perfectly sized and shaped, just for her.

"It's a transdimensional pleasure cube from the 57th century. Only eight were ever produced."

The shaft began the typical forward-and-backward penetration. Amy, though still under the influence of the toxin, was not impressed. "You're kind of ending on a low note, aren't you?"

"Like I said, there's more to this than meets the eye. TPC, stage two."

The top face of the cube opened up. Two snaking tubes emerged and placed themselves on Amy's breasts. They retracted, and rippled, like the first, becoming exact molds for her. They replaced themselves, and a sudden gasp from Amy indicated that the intense suction had begun.

The metal cock, which had been increased in speed up until this point, stopped, completely swallowed by Amy. The end connecting it to the box detatched, and the exposed end shifted, becoming identical to the one currently inside of her, which, upon completion of the transformation, swelled up, locking itself in place.

"Doctor, I don't get it. How is this better?"

"TPC, stage four."

From the back face, another tube snaked out, though this once was thick, black and covered in nubs. It found its way to Amy's 'cock' and wrapped itself around it, tightening.

Amy moaned a bit. "Doctor, did I?... Did I just feel that?"

The tube began working itself up and down Amy's shaft. She bucked back and forth as the nubs each began vibrating independently, stimulating her in ways not possible back in reality. It, in turn, began a powerful suction that caused her to arch her back in ecstacy, crying out.

Eleven casually strolled over to the bonds holding her in place and released the ones restraining her hands, which immediately flew to the tube. Amy began to slide it up and down more forcefully, but as she grew louder, there was no final cry.

"Doctor, why can't I finish? Please, Doctor, let me. Let me finish."

"TPC, final stage."

True in every respect, Amy's 'cock' swelled up and fired out thick strands of discharge, the color of mercury, which were quickly sucked up by the tube. She screamed loudly for a moment, still thrusting the air for a while until she noticed that Eleven had already banished her toy.

"Doctor. That was amazing. Please, let me stay here forever. Let me stay and just fuck everything you have. Please."

Eleven lightly touched her cheek. "I'm sorry Pond, but you can't stay here."

"No! N-ooooooooh!" Amy came to, back in reality, as Eleven climaxed. Every sexual moment experienced in the mindscape was experienced simultaneously in the real world, coupled with Eleven's huge, engorged member, which was currently releasing itself into her.

The event lasted a whole minute, after while Amy collapsed onto Eleven, smothering him with her breasts. They lied there for a while, until Eleven had properly deflated enough to remove himself from her.

"That was... That was fun, wasn't it, Pond? Now, if you don't want to be horribly disappointed with your fiance come tomorrow morning, I suggest you get in the TARDIS."

And so they did.


End file.
